


And I give you my coat

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Age of Ultron press Junket, AoU cast, Daddy Chris, F/M, Good Morning America, Sarah being half annoyed by our dear dorito and half grateful, frozen as hell, minus Scarlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and the boys (minus Hemsworth) on Good Morning America in Times Square. Things were a bit chilly to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I give you my coat

“I c-c-can not feel my fa-aacc-ee!” Sarah said whining, her teeth chattering horribly.

“I know Rives. Come here.” Chris said.

They were waiting to take the stage for Good Morning America in Times Square and unfortunately both of their stylists had greatly underestimated the chilly New York weather. Sarah was thankfully wearing pants for once but her shirt was short sleeved. She had a light off-white colored sweater on over it but that was about it. Chris wasn’t faring much better with only jeans, a dark blue shirt and a blue blazer-esque thing.

She meandered over to Chris, rubbing her hands together trying to stay warm. He opened his arms and wrapped them firmly around her waist. Sarah did the same, sticking her arms underneath his coat and to the warmth of his lower back. He shivered violently at her cold hands.

“Sorry.” She said, her voice muffled because she had buried her face against Chris’ chest.

“I may just kill your stylist. I mean you’re pregnant sweetheart. They should be totally over prepared.” He said, kissing the crown of her head.

“Don’t be mean. The cold isn’t gonna hurt me Boston.” She said, rubbing her frozen nose up and down Chris’ chest.

“Hey. I’m just trying to protect my family ok?” He said, nuzzling his face into her hair.

“And I love you for it, Husband.” She said, turning her face so that their lips were inches apart.

Chris smirked, his lips ghosting over hers. Sarah decided she had enough and pressed her lips to his, tightening her hold around his waist. Chris deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

“Alright you lovebirds! Break it up! We gotta go on stage.” Robert said, his hand resting on Sarah’s shoulder.

Chris broke the kiss abruptly and pulled Sarah’s arms out from underneath his coat. She couldn’t stop the whining noise that came from her mouth, causing Chris to laugh.

“After you Mrs. Evans.” Robert said, gesturing with his hand.

“Thank you kind sir.” She said giving him a little curtsy.

Sarah quickly caught up to Chris as she and the others walked through the gated off crowd and onto the platform. She looped her arm through his and stuffed her hands into her pockets so that she could be close to Chris and not force him to take his hands out of his jacket pockets in order to hold her hand.

After shaking hands with all the people from GMA, she sat down next to her husband, waving to all the fans behind them. Chris slyly grabbed her hand, knowing that her fingers were probably bitter cold. But then once the interview started Chris let go, much to Sarah’s dismay.

“Before we get started, how did you know to wear a warm coat Jeremy?” George asked.

Sarah and her cast mates couldn’t help but raise their voices in agreement.

“We have Robert Downey Jr., Sarah Collins, Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo and Jeremy Renner!!”

“Now, Sarah quick question.” The woman asked.

“Shoot!” Sarah said.

“Is it Evans or Collins?” She asked.

Everyone laughed, especially Sarah and Chris.

“Well, legally and personally it’s definitely Evans. But I haven’t changed my contract with Marvel to read ‘Evans’ yet so in order to not cause publicity confusion it’s Collins.”

“Sounds logical.”

“Hahahaha. Yeah, I’m definitely changing it the first chance I get though.” Sarah said, smiling at Chris.

As the interviewers started to ask Robert and Chris questions, Sarah simply just listened. Frankly, she didn’t think she’d ever get sick of hearing Christopher’s voice. It always floored her that just the sound of Chris’ voice was able to send such powerful feelings through her.

“Now we are missing a Black widow, Scarlett could not be here but we gave a little sneak peek at one of her and Sarah’s scenes.”

**Clip**

Natasha and Amore zipping through a city on a motorcycle being driven by Black widow. They were racing towards the semi-truck where Cap was fighting Ultron.

“You got this?” Natasha asked.

“Oh yeah.” Amore replied and then proceeded to launch herself off the motorcycle, performing a perfect flip so that she landed perfectly on the top of the truck.

“Sweetheart.” Amore said, acknowledging Steve.

“Doll.” Steve said back, right before Ultron went for her.

Amore managed to cripple him for about 30 seconds using her powers before he broke free and lashed out. Amore held her own for a few moments using the superior martial arts and fighting styles that Steve had helped her hone ages ago but it wasn’t enough. Ultron backhanded her and she went flying but luckily caught her balance before she completely fell off the truck. Steve unfortunately was being held at the throat but then Natasha threw his shield and he was able to break free.

**End Clip**

“Sarah, did you do those stunts yourself?” George Stephanopoulos asked.

“Yeah that whole sequence was actually me. I was just harnessed up to a rig but yeah no definitely me.”

“And Jeremy, we understand that we see a different side of Hawkeye this time around. Anything you can tell us?”

Jeremy laughed, “Uh I can’t tell you anything.”

“The Marvel snipers are real. The Marvel snipers will get us if we spoil anything.” Sarah said laughing.

The interviewers then started the lightning round.

“The name of it is ‘Secrets from the Set’.”

“Oh God.” Chris said.

“Guys, nobody let me say anything! If I say anything that I am not supposed to, I am holding you responsible Christopher.”

“Me? Why me?” Chris whined, rubbing his hands together from the cold.

“Because as my husband it’s your job!” She yelled at him.

Chris just laughed at her and shook his head.

“Who wants to trade places and play someone else’s character?”

Chris ‘hmmm’ed next to Sarah.

“I like Amore, so I’m good.” Sarah responded.

“I just want to be Robert Downey, Jr. Is that allowed?” Chris said.

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh at her goofy husband.

“Who has costume envy?”

“Me, I have costume envy of everybody.” Mark said.

“You guys have so much fun, who has actually done the most pranks on set and gotten away with it?”

Everyone started yelling Chris’ name, including Sarah.

“I wouldn’t call them pranks per say, but we have a good time.”

“When I hear him laughing, I want to be near that prank.” Mark said.

“Agreed!” Sarah nodded. Chris shoved her playfully with his shoulder.

A few seconds later,

“Anyone take any souvenirs from set?”

“My moral compass.” Jeremy said.

“I took the Avengers ‘A’, sorry!” Robert said with a smug face.

“I tried to take my catsuit once on a dare but that didn’t go so well. To be honest, I really just love that catsuit.” Sarah said.

“Someone stole my glasses from set.” Mark said.

He then proceeded to accuse Robert of stealing them, making Sarah laugh. When the interviewers realized that they still had one minute left, Sarah heard Chris’ little whimper. Sarah knew that just because he was a Bostonian that didn’t mean he liked being in the cold. So she reached over and grabbed his hand, covering it with her slightly warmer one. Chris leaned over and gave her a kiss on the temple.

“Who would win in an argument you or the hero you play?”

“Oh I think I’d win. Steve would never argue. He would just let me have it.”

Everyone as well as the crowd laughed.

“I think the real question is who wins in an argument between Chris and Sarah.” Robert butted in.

The whole area made an “ooooohhh.” noise causing Sarah and Chris to blush. Both of them tried to avoid the question, Sarah’s hand still gripping Chris’ tightly.

“Well?” Jeremy prodded.

Chris decided to acquiesce.

“Sarah. 100%. The wife is always right in my book ok?” He said amid his co-stars jeering and teasing laughter.

“Love you.” Sarah whispered to him quietly so only he could hear. Chris squeezed her hand.

“And with that we’re gonna take a break. We have more with the cast in the next half hour.”

The break was much needed. Sarah’s teeth were chattering so badly that she could barely talk.

“How you doing?” Chris asked her.

“Horribly. You?” She replied.

“Same!”

“You know what? Screw professionalism, I’m coming over there! This chair better hold both our weight.”

She hopped off her own chair and walked over to Chris, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah alright. If we fall in front of all these people though, I blame you.”

So Sarah crawled into his lap, reveling in his body heat. She tucked her knees to her chest, Chris’ arms holding her to him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

“So much better.” She sighed.

“It is, isn’t it?” He said chuckling.

“Mmhmm.” She said nodding, her head still resting on his shoulder.

“You sure-“Chris started.

“Finish that sentence and you’re sleeping on the couch. I’m not fragile, Babe.” She threatened.

“Ok, ok! Well then on another note, we should really go look at that house in Sudbury.”

“You really want to do this? Leave the high life in L.A.? Come back to the woods?” Sarah asked, trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

“I don’t want to raise our kid in that madness. And I know you don’t either. I actually want them to have as normal a life as they can. We can just buy a house out here, sell the L.A. place and get like an apartment or something for when we have to be in Los Angeles.”

Sarah ran her hands over his cheeks. Her thumb caressing the bridge of his nose.

“Alright yeah. It looks like we’re about to start back up so we’ll continue this later.” She said grinning, placing a light kiss on his nose.

As she hopped out of Chris’ lap he stopped her.

“Here, take it. You keep shivering.” He said, handing her his coat.

“Chris.” Sarah said.

“Take it and sit.” He said in reply.

Sarah did while mumbling expletives at him under breath as she sat back down. However, that didn’t stop her from snuggling into his coat once she sat down.

The show came back on air and they started to take some audience questions.

A girl named Megan directed her question to Chris.

“Do you ever feel pressure to live up to the legacy of your character?”

“Uh..yeah! I’m not doing a good job right now! I’m shivering! I’m being such a baby about it.”

“I’m sorry Babe, but you so aren’t getting this back now.” Sarah interjected.

“uh, yeah absolutely! But it’s a good bar to set, he’s a fun character to play and if you can anyway take a little bit of him home with you, that’s a good day.” Chris replied.

A few questions later a question came up for Sarah.

“Hi uh my question is for Sarah. What’s your favorite part about being on set?”

“To be honest, naps! Having my own trailer, away from this meatball (Sarah gestured to Chris) is really helpful sometimes when I just want to sleep. It’s the greatest thing ever.” 

Her response made everyone laugh, while Chris faked offense. But all Sarah did was cover her face with Chris’ coat.

Finally, the interview was over and Sarah and her co-stars fled into the building and into the warmth.

“Thank God! Alright Evans, let’s go home! Or to the hotel or wherever. I just need to change and not be freezing anymore.”

* * *

Back in the hotel, Sarah was bundled up like no tomorrow. The sleeves of Chris’ Boston Red Sox sweatshirt flopping as she typed on her mac. The bathroom door opened up and Chris walked out, rubbing the bath towel over his hair.

“Find that house?” He asked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. Seriously!”

Chris flopped down on the bed next to her.

“Alright then. I’ll set up an appointment.”

Sarah looked at her husband.

“We’re really doing this. We’re gonna be a family.” She said.

“Yeah, yeah. You and this little nugget are going to be my life now and I just want you to know that I couldn’t be happier.” Chris said, placing his hands on her bump.

“I love you so much, Christopher Evans.” Sarah said, choking up.

“As I love you, both of you.” He replied, keeping one hand on her bump while the other cupped her chin gently so that he could leave a sweet kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! The title comes from a line in one of the songs by The Script (one of my favorite bands!) ALSO I SAW ULTRON AND IT WAS GLORIOUS!!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS PHENOMENAL!!!! I now have so many ideas in my head so it will probably be a bit before I post again. I'm thinking of either writing more press stuff, just some Chris/Sarah fluff, a couple of Steve/Amore things based on Ultron or a couple of "How Chris and Sarah met" fics. Let me know what you guys are interested in! Thanks for reading!! (Oh and btw I was kinda feeling the Brucenat? HulkWidow? Brutasha? I don't know but I thought it was adorable tbh)


End file.
